Total Drama All Stars: 2nd Chance
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: Chris has decided to bring back 32 contestants from all of the previous seasons, and bring them to a new island to compete for the money. New friendships will be formed, New rivalries will arise, and New drama will be revealed, on Total Drama All Stars: Second Chance! Minor AU. Rated T for potential violence, swearing, and suggestive themes.
1. Episode 1: Calypso Island

**Hey guys! I'm pumped for this story! New Island, and 32 returning contestants, (8 from each season, including RR). These are the contestants returning this season:**

 **Total Drama Island, Action,World Tour, All Stars:**

 _Leshawna_

 _Heather_

 _Lindsay_

 _Eva_

 _DJ_

 _Harold_

 _Alejandro_

 _Noah_

 **Total Drama Revenge of the Island, All Stars:**

 _Jo_

 _Anne Maria_

 _Dakota_

 _Dawn_

 _Lightning_

 _Brick_

 _Mike_

 _B_

 **Total Drama Pahkitew Island:**

 _Sugar_

 _Amy_

 _Scarlett_

 _Jasmine_

 _Dave_

 _Leonard_

 _Max_

 _Topher_

 **Total Drama Presents- The Ridonculous Race:**

 _Taylor_

 _Mary_

 _Crimson_

 _Josee_

 _Jacques_

 _Ennui_

 _Ryan_

 _Tom_

This story is AU. I prefer some characters before a certain story arc, so some things won't be included, such as Mike losing his personalities, Mal, Scarlett going crazy, Dakotazoid (Dakota is human in this story), and Dave before being dumped by Sky.

 **Finally, This chapter might be a bit choppy as it was my first time writing for this series, but I already have wrote the next few chapters, and they are much better :)**

"Hey guys, Chris McLean here with an all new season of your favorite reality show, Total Drama! We are on a new island somewhere in the Indian Ocean, called Calypso Island!"

The host paused for a second before smiling again. "This our second season in our 'Total Drama All-Stars' lineup. 8 contestants from all four generations of total drama participants will be competing this year for the big 1 million!"

Suddenly, a boat whizzed by carrying the first contestants. "Well what do we have here?" Chris said out loud as four females from the Original Total Drama Island stepped off the boat.

The first girl, dressed in blue and carrying a purple duffel bag, walked by, teeth gritted in frustration. Behind her, a blonde-haired beauty stood, chatting at an annoying pace about a new brand of lip gloss. Finally, the girl dressed in blue had enough. "SHUT UP!" Eva roared. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID LIP GLOSS!"

"Wow, harsh. Sorry Eve." Lindsay said, walking past said girl.

"It's Eva." She barked back, fed up.

The next girl to step off the boat was Leshawna. She breathed in the fresh air and looked at the tropical oasis in front of her. "Ahh... I'm so excited for this season girl!" Leshawna said, patting Lindsay on the back. "New, clean island, years of practice on this show, and best of all, No Heather!" Both girls giggled.

"EXCUSE ME?" A commanding voice shouted from the front of the boat. "What did you just say?" Heather yelled.

Leshawna and Lindsay visibly shuddered. Neither of the girls noticed her during the boat ride to the island.

"Ooh someone's a little on edge." Leshawna said, glaring defiantly at her mortal enemy.

"I think she just misses her boyfriend." Lindsay added.

"Who? Alejandro? No way. I was just pretending in an attempt to get the money. Idiot." Heather countered.

The next boat pulled up, carrying the four males from the original cast that would be competing this year.

"Look, their is Heather's man right there." Leshawna said, pointing at the four male figures that jumped onto the beach.

"Shut it." Heather said, taking in the competition.

Alejandro, DJ, Noah, and Harold stood on the beach, carrying their luggage.

"I'm winning this for my mom!" DJ shouted.

"Sure you are, Momma's boy." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

After spotting Leshawna, Harold dropped all of his belongings and ran towards his 'Fair Leshawna.'

"I'm gonna win this for us with my mad skills!" Harold said excitedly.

"Whatever you say." Leshawna said, trying not to blush.

Alejandro walked by Heather, winking with a smug look on his face. Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

However, before she could say anything, the sound of the next boat arriving interrupted her. Dakota strutted off the boat, as her paparazzi's followed her. She struck many poses, until she began coughing as hairspray assaulted her lungs. Behind her stood Anne Maria, trying to keep her hair impeccably styled.

"HEY!" Dakota shouted."RUDE!"

"Sorry, not sorry Blondie. Now outta my way!" She said shoving Dakota aside.

Suddenly, Jo's loud voice rang across the beach. "No I don't want to see Lightning or Brick ever again! They were completely useless!"

"That's not what your aura says." Dawn replied quickly.

"Whatever." Jo barked back, walking away in a huff.

"Hey It's creepy Girl!" An energetic voice called out to Dawn. She and Jo turned around and saw Lightning standing there. A muscular figure came up behind him and saluted too the two girls.

"Brick." Dawn said, waving.

Jo looked paralyzed. "You've got to be kidding me. Liability and Sir Leaksalot are back this season?" She grunted in frustration while B walked by, making a face that looked like he was about to laugh at her misfortune.

However, in typical B fashion, no sound came out. B was followed by Mike who has stubbed his toe on a rock, summoning his personality, Chester.

"Dang nabbit! Back in my day-"

'Chester' was suddenly cut off by loud screaming. Everyone turned to the source, and laid eyes on the blonde country girl who stood there.

Sugar.

Sugar was bounding down the steps of the boat toward Chris. "Is the wizard here this season? IS HE HERE?"

Chris crossed his arms. "You'll have to wait for the next boat and find out."

Sugar frowned and turned to look at the other females on the boat. She grabbed Amy by the throat and threw her off the boat. "Hurry up people so the next boat can get here! I wanna see the Wizard again!"

"That girl is almost as stupid as Samey..." Amy muttered under her breath. Before she could get up, a hand extended out in front of her. It was Heather.

"Need a hand?" Heather said sweetly. Heather knew that Amy would be a perfect choice for an alliance member. Amy was a vengeful brat, and Heather hoped that she could manipulate Amy just as easily as she did with Beth and Lindsay in season 1.

After throwing off Amy, Sugar pushed the other two girls to the floor, who happened to be Scarlett, the know it all, and Jasmine, The Amazon. "Watch it!" Jasmine shouted, brushing off her clothes after she hit the floor.

Sugar would of said something snarky back, but she was too busy staring at the water as the next boat, holding four males from Pahkitew island zipped towards them from the horizon. She jumped for joy when she saw Leonard, cloaked in his wizard outfit, and overheard Max shouting, "Time to Evil!"

Scarlett let out a sigh as she saw her 'ally' from Pahkitew Island. She never wanted to see Max again, but yet here he was.

Also on the boat were Dave and Topher. Topher was taking a selfie, when he suddenly dropped it into the water by accident, spashing water onto Dave's face. Dave let out a terrified shriek and turned towards Topher, fuming. "You know how many sharks probably peed in this disgusting water? Hundreds! This disgusting!"

"Sorry dude. But you need to seriously calm down. Are you a germaphobe or something?"

"Actually I am." Dave said matter-of-factly. Both boys dropped the matter and got off the boat, catching sight of Sugar hugging Leonard.

"Gross." A feminine voice said, full of disgust. Topher turned around too see Taylor, who had come off of the boat full of females from The Ridoncoulous Race, eyeing the hugging pair in disgust.

"Actually, the correct word to use in this situation would be-"

"Shut up Mary." Taylor snapped back to the pale-skinned genius from last season. "No one cares at all.

The two girls walked away from one another as the other two contestants on the boat.

"Where is Jacques!" Josee screamed. He better be on the next boat, or you will pay!" Josee said, yelling at Chris. He puts his hands up defensively.

"He'll be on the next boat. Chill."

Josee seemed satisfied. "Good." The scowl left her face and she began to smile and wave to her 'fans.' "I love you guys!" Josee shouted to the camera.

Crimson stood by Josee, her pale face lacking emotion as always. The last boat arrived at the beach, and two figures walked off. Ennui walked up to Crimson. "Do you have Loki?" Crimson said slowly.

Instead of responding, he simply pulled the bunny out of his pocket. Crimson nodded at the goths went to stand by the other contestants.

"JOSEE!" Jacques shouted at the sight of his dancing partner. The two ice skaters embraced and wave to their fans before going to stand next to Ennui and Crimson, two people that they did not particularly like.

The last two contestants stepped off the boat. Ryan and Tom. "And that's why you should never wear overalls. They are a fashion crime." Tom said, finishing a conversation that Ryan was only half listening too.

"Cool dude." Ryan said with a smile. He grabbed his luggage and walked off of the boat, Tom following behind. They stood next to the other contestants.

Chris clapped his hands together. "Ok victims. Now that we are all here, it's time to choose teams. Below you under the sand, 32 bandannas are waiting to be claimed. All of them are either blue, red, green, or yellow. Start digging for them, and when you find your bandanna, go stand with the people that have the same color." Chris said, explaining the challenge. All the contestants looked ready and accepted the shovels that Chef handed to them.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Chef shouted, and all 32 contestants dashed from their position and began to dig.

Crimson and Ennui both immediately found green bandannas. They walked over to their designated area, as Leshawna jumped in excitement, holding a yellow bandanna.

This went on for about half an hour until everyone had their bandannas. Chris began to announce the teams. "Team 1 (The Blue Team) , the Tough Tigers, includes Eva, Dave, Ryan, Mary, Harold, Jo, Scarlett, and B."

"Red Team, the Brave Beavers, is made up of Heather, Topher, Jacques, Brick, Alejandro, Josee, Anne Maria, and Amy."

"Green Team, Sugar, Crimson, Ennui, DJ, Mike, Dakota, Lindsay, and Leonard, are the Elegant Eagles."

"Finally, the Confident Cougars, the yellow team, is Leshawna, Dawn, Max, Lightning, Tom, Taylor, Noah, and Jasmine."

Most contestants looked satisfied with their teams.

"That's episode one of Total Drama All Stars: Second Chance!" Chris shouted. "See you next time!"

 **Just in case you need a reminder, the teams are:**

 **Tough Tigers (Blue):**

 **Eva**

 **Jo**

 **Scarlett**

 **Mary**

 **Harold**

 **B**

 **Dave**

 **Ryan**

 **Brave Beavers (Red):**

 **Heather**

 **Anne Maria**

 **Amy**

 **Josee**

 **Alejandro**

 **Brick**

 **Topher**

 **Jacques**

 **Elegant Eagles (Green):**

 **Lindsay**

 **Dakota**

 **Sugar**

 **Crimson**

 **DJ**

 **Mike**

 **Leonard**

 **Ennui**

 **Confident Cougars (Yellow)  
**

 **Leshawna**

 **Dawn**

 **Jasmine**

 **Taylor**

 **Noah**

 **Lightning**

 **Max**

 **Tom**

 **The first elimination will be next chapter. Any predictions on who will be forced to be shot from the new elimination device, the Sling of Shame, first? (The eliminated contestants are shot from a large slingshot)**

 **Anyways, who do you think will be eliminated early? Who do you think will make it far? Who do you love? Who do you hate?**

 **That's all! Stay tuned!**


	2. Episode 2: Trashy Raft

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on last chapter! Here is the next one, hopefully you will like it! First elimination BTW. Also, someone will be eliminated every chapter, with the occasional double elimination, and maybe even a triple elimination if I feel like it. We do have 32 characters, and that a lot of episodes.**

 **(This chapter leaves off on the same day as last chapter, but after the contestants go to sleep, it's Day 2.)**

 **Sorry that it took awhile to update. I was on vacation, and didn't even have time to post the chapter even though it was already complete.**

 **Onto Episode 2:**

"Previously on Total Drama All Stars, 2nd Chance Episode 2, we divided our 32 campers into 4 teams. Tomorrow, they will have their second challenge and someone will be eliminated via Sling of Shame! Who will thrive, and who will crumble under the pressure? Find out on this episode of Total Drama All Stars: 2nd Chance!"

 _*Theme Song*_

"Now, let's show you the housing arrangements for this season!" Chris announced, addressing everyone. He turned around and walked into the forest, and everyone exchanged a few glances before following.

Everyone gasped as The McLean Spa Hotel was presented in front of them. "Like World Tour and the original All Stars, winners will be rewarded with luxury. In this case, the spa hotel. Whichever team places first will win immunity and a night in the hotel." Chris then pointed a few feet away, where the crummy cabins that loser's stayed in during All Stars was standing. "For the second place team, they will win immunity and a night in the cabins. It's not as good as the spa, but it's much better than what the third and fourth place teams get." Chris said chuckling.

The contestants had to do a good bit of walking before reaching their next destination. Before them, multiple sleeping bags laid in the grass. "For the third place team, they get immunity and a night in the woods with the bears. And by Bears, I mean scuba bear." Chris said with an evil grin.

The 8 Pahkitew island contestants looked horrified. Sugar spoke up. "You mean Bling Bear, Scuba Bear, an-"

"Yes, we all know that Scuba bear has multiple identities, you don't need to interrupt me to explain something so stupid." Chris said harshly. Sugar looked angry, but stayed quiet as Chris continued. "The fourth place team will sleep outside as well, but will also be forced to send a teammate home, Sling of Shame style." Chris said slyly, pointing over to his right. In the distance on the corner of the island, A giant slingshot was set up on the cliff.

Everyone shuddered. "It's been a long day everyone." Chris said as the sun sank. "Since we didn't have a challenge that results in an elimination, we will decide where each team is staying tonight by pulling team names out of hat." Chris said smiling. Chef appeared, and handed Chris a hat with 4 slips of paper, each one with a team name on it. "And the team staying in the Spa Hotel is... The Tough Tigers!"

The eight members of said team pumped their fists in the air, while the rest of the teams complained. "And the team staying in the cabins is... the Confident Cougars! That means that the Elegant Eagles and the Brave Beavers are sleeping outside." The 16 contestants belonging to the Eagles and the Beavers all sighed and walked a few feet forward, climbing into the sleeping bags, tired from the long day.

However, one refused to sleep on the ground. "I ain't sleeping on the ground. You know how many bugs could crawl into my hair while I'm sleepin'?" Anne Maria whined.

"Sorry Anne Maria, but I got bring the other teams to the comfortable hotel and cabins. Sorry." Chris said in mock disappointment.

Anne Maria yelled after him as he walked away with the other campers. "Oh this ain't ova!" She screamed, but eventually settled into a sleeping bag, too tired to keep her eyes open.

* * *

The sun rose to its peak as the birds chirped loudly.

In the Spa Hotel, The Tough Tigers all woke up, got dressed, and walked to the Dining Hall. A breakfast buffet was set up for the Competitors, and two brawny females both loaded their plates up with steak.

"You like steak?" Jo asked.

"What does it mean to you? I need all of the energy I can get if I'm gonna carry this group of losers." Eva responded.

*Confessional*

Jo: "Eva seems like a tough girl, and a potential replacement for Lightning. He's not on my team after all. And with this many contestants, I will need an alliance."

*Confessional Over*

Eva and Jo sat next to each other, and everyone else seemed to be going into their own little cliques. Scarlett and Mary both sat next to one another and were discussing Newton's Second Law of Motion. B was sitting by them, but not participating in the conversation. Ryan sat near Jo and Eva, the brawn girls, leaving Harold sitting alone.

Dave let out a sigh of anguish and reluctantly sat next to Harold. Harold attempted to break the ice, but Dave completely ignored him, looking out the window at the cabins.

* * *

Evil laughter filled the boys cabin as Max was sitting in the corner, holding a gadget in his hands. The laughter woke up all of the boys. "Aww what the heck kid? Lightning's got get his Sha-sleep." Lightning said groggily.

Noah walked over to Max and looked at the gadget. "Give me that." Noah said, ripping it out of Max's hands.

"Hey..." Max whined as Noah switched a few of the wires around. After making a few changes, the light bulb at the top of the helmet turned on. "Impressive." Is all that Max said after Noah fixed the helmet.

*Confessional*

Max: "It appears that Noah is smarter than he seems. A good potential minion indeed. I will just have to make sure that he doesn't betray me."

*Confessional Over*

Tom let out a groan of annoyance from the bunk under Lightning's. He pulled off his sleep mask while asking. "What could you possibly be talking about that is so important? You interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Lightning agrees with fashion dude. Lightning needs to sleep, so sha-shut up."

Overall, on the boys side of the cabin, thing were going moderately well.

The same thing could not be said for the girls side.

Leshawna and Taylor were ignoring each other completely after Taylor called Leshawna fat. Dawn and Jasmine had attempted to be mediators during the fight, but the two arguing girls didn't listen at all.

Dawn was awake in her bunk below Taylor, wondering how she could get Taylor and Leshawna to make up. They needed to work together in their second challenge after all.

Dawn suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Jasmine sneaking out of the cabin. Dawn followed close behind her. "What are you doing?" Dawn asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to go forage for some food." Jasmine said with a smile.

"In the forest?" Dawn asked. Jasmine shook her head yes.

"Can I come with? I love going out into nature."

*Confessional*

Jasmine: Of course I'm going to let her come with. I don't really know anyone on my team besides Max, but I'm definitely not allying with him. Most of the boys seem dumb, besides maybe Noah, and Leshawna and Taylor are a little over dramatic. If I want to make it far, I need an ally, and Dawn seems like the best choice.

*Confessional Over*

Jasmine nodded her head and they walked outside, but didn't make it very far. They turned around and ran back to the cabins when they heard screaming. The 2 teams that had to sleep in the forest were running for their lives as Scuba Bear chased them.

The screaming also caught the attention of the Tough Tigers, who were inside the hotel, and the rest of the contestants in the cabins ran outside.

Scuba Bear finally caught up to the group of screaming teens and snatched up the one closest to him, who happen to be Heather. She screamed loudly, when Lightning bounded up and punched the bear in the face, causing it to drop Heather and run off into the woods. "You owe Lightning now little boy." Lightning said to Heather with a sly grin.

Heather stood up. "Your joking right?"

While the two bickered, Alejandro stood nearby, with an angry look on his face.

*Confessional*

Alejandro: "That damn lightning! I was going to save her! I mean, it's not cause I like her, it's just a strategic move. Obviously."

*Confessional Over*

Before any of the teams besides the Tough Tigers could eat breakfast, a siren blared through the air, followed by the voice of Chris. "ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE LAKE IN THE CENTER OF THE ISLAND FOR YOUR FIRST ELIMINATION CHALLENGE."

* * *

As the campers arrived at the lake, the first thing they saw was a giant pile of trash and 4 colored rafts floating at the end of the lake. Chris walked up to them. "In today's challenge, you will have 60 seconds to grab as much trash as you can from the pile and bring it to your rafts. Then you will have to float out to the middle of the lake and knock all of the other teams off their rafts by either bumping into them, pushing them off, or throwing trash to hit them off. First team to have all members knocked off will have to eliminate someone. Your time starts...now!"

Everyone ran towards the pile of trash, with Eva, Jo, Brick, Lightning, and Ryan all arriving first. They all began to throw useless junk behind them, hitting other contestants in the face. A few of the smarter contestants, like Mary and Scarlett, grabbed trash that the other contestants threw away and began dragging them to their rafts.

The minute passed by quickly and all of the teams made it back to their rafts with an even amount of trash. The Elegant Eagles quickly moved theirs out to shore and tried to think of a plan. "Any of 'yall got a bright idea?" Sugar questioned.

"Why don't use this to launch me to the other teams' rafts?" Mike suggested, holding up a shovel.

"Or we could summon enough Runic power to send a earth spell at the other rafts." Leonard offered.

"What are you talking about? That would never work." Dakota said rolling her eyes.

"Your very right, fellow ally. I need 300 mana to cast that spell, and I only have 200." The wizard responded.

"Come on guys, focus! We can't lose the first challenge!" DJ said sweating.

"Why don't we just do what Mike said? Our other ideas aren't very good either." Dakota reasoned.

"Whatever." Crimson said, face void of emotion. The Eagles began to set up the shovel and fashion it into a catapult in order to launch Mike into battle. The other teams all got ready as Chris blew a whistle.

"GO!" Ryan (Tough Tigers) immediately grabbed a football that he had found in the pile and threw it at the Brave Beaver's raft. It hit Anne Maria right in the face.

"HEY! Who did that?" Anne Maria shouted and held up a fist, staring straight at Ryan. She jumped away from her team's raft and landed on the Tough Tigers Raft, and ignored the rest of the campers and bolted towards Ryan. She tackled him into the water, eliminating both of them from the challenge.

Chris smiled and blew the whistle again. "Ryan and Anne Maria are out! The Tough Tigers and Brave Beavers are both down to 7 people!"

Back on the Elegant Eagles raft, they completed the catapult and Mike took his place on the device, and let in a huge inhale. "This looks like a job for Svetlana!" The gymnast shouted. Sugar then launched him from the catapult and Svetlana flew towards the Confident Cougars raft. "MAKE WAY FOR SVETLANA!"He/she shouted as they smashed into Jasmine and Dawn, who were having a light conversation. All 3 campers fell into the water.

Unfortunately, the momentum from Svetlana being shot from the catapult pushed the Eagle's Raft right into the Tigers Raft, causing Crimson, Ennui, Leonard, Sugar, Dave, Scarlett, and Mary to fall into the water.

Crimson and Ennui both sighed in relief after they managed to keep their heads above the water and avoid making their makeup run.

"That means that the Tigers are down to four! Eagles are down to three!" Chris announced, updating the campers on the scores.

"Great, Mike's plan just knocked out more than half of our team." Dakota said as the remaining members of Team Eagle glared at Svetlana, who was blissfully unaware of the situation, and instead gloating about how she knocked out two enemy campers.

"Come on people! We are getting crushed! Pick up the pace four-eyes!" Jo shouted, shoving Ryan's football into Harold's hands. "Come on! Throw it!" Jo screeched.

"Ok I'm going! GOSH!" Harold replied, eyeing his competitors. Harold decided to eliminate the weakest team first, so he threw the football at the Eagle raft.

"Do you know where Tyler is?" Lindsay asked DJ.

"He isn't in this season, remember?" The brick house responded.

"Oh right! Thanks PJ!"

"It's DJ not P-" The boy started, until Harold's football hit him in the face, causing him to fall into the water.

"Hey! Rude!" Dakota shouted at the nerd. Grabbing the discarded football, Dakota snatched it up and chucked it towards the Tiger's Raft. Jo caught it and jumped up and down in happiness.

"Haha! Your out Princess!" The jock-ette shouted triumphantly.

"Don't call me that." Dakota pouted. "And I'm not out! You didn't even hit me!"

"Yeah you are!" Chris said smirking. "Catching counts."

"Your just making the rules up right now!" Dakota said angrily.

"Why does this surprise you?" The host replied slyly.

"Fair point." Dakota said in defeat. She jumped off the raft and watched as Jo threw the football at the last member of the Eagle's team, Lindsay. It hit Lindsay right in the chest and she went flying into the water.

"That means 0 left for the Elegant Eagles! They are sending someone home." Chris said, sealing the Eagle's fate. "Now lets see who else is sleeping in the forest!"

The Cougars and The Beavers seemed to silently agree that they needed to eliminate the next weakest team, the Tigers. Both teams simultaneously threw multiple random things from their pile- tires, coconuts, and anything of the sort. Harold, Jo, Eva, and B were all knocked off the raft in seconds flat.

"And the Tigers are sleeping in the forest! Now who is going to get the Spa Hotel?" Chris wondered aloud.

"It's gonna be me!" Leshawna shouted. "I need a good massage!"

She then proceeded to grab the last 3 tires on the Cougar raft and threw them at the opposing raft.

Topher tried to block his face as the tires flew through the air with terrible precision.

Unfortunately, the tire hit him in his family jewel's, causing his voice to rise ten octaves and him to plunge into the water.

"Haha-" Amy started to laugh at the poor boy, until one of the tires hit her in the face, causing her to go flying across the lake. "Oww!"

Leshawna, all out of tires, jumped from her raft and landed on the Beaver raft. She shoved Alejandro and Heather off, but soon fell off herself when Josee pushed her in. Leshawna surfaced quickly and gave her team a thumbs up. "You got this guys! Go Cougars!"

Alejandro soon surfaced and grabbed Heather's hand to pull her above water. "Who knew that such beauty could wash up here?"

"Shut up Alejandro." Heather said grumpily, watching sadly as the enemy team knocked the rest of hers out.

Chris threw his hands up in the air. "It's official! Courageous Cougars win the Spa Hotel and Brave Beavers must settle for the loser cabins, although they aren't as big of losers as the Eagles and the Tigers!"

Everyone, save for the Cougars, scowled.

"Elegant Eagles, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony.

* * *

At the top of Calypso Mountain, the 8 members of the Elegant Eagles sat on tree stumps. Chris walked towards his podium carrying a tray of coconuts, each with the top cut off and straws sticking out of the top. "Campers, at Calypso Island, Coconuts represent your life. Earn a coconut, and you further yourself in the game. But without further ado, the first coconut goes to..."

"Get on with it!" Mike snapped as Chester.

"Shut it! The first coconut goes to DJ." Chris responded.

DJ smiled and grabbed the item, and Lindsay smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Coconuts also go to Leonard, Ennui, and Crimson." Chris said, throwing them the fruit.

"Sugar also has earned a coconut." Chris said, eyeing the last three campers; Mike (who had returned from being Chester.), Dakota, and Lindsay." Chris then grabbed another fruit and tossed it to Dakota. "The last coconut goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lindsay."

Lindsay ran up to Chris and hugged him before grabbing the coconut and kissing it. "Yes!" She then saw Mike's saddened face. "Oh, um sorry Micheal."

"It's Mike."

"Oh right..."

"Sling of Shame time buddy." Chris said. Chef slung Mike over his shoulder and placed him on the slingshot before pulling it back. "Any last words?"

"No, just let go." Mike said sadly. Chef obeyed and released his grip on the slingshot, sending Mike flying into the night sky screaming.

"That's one down, many more to go!" Chris began his monologue. "Will the Eagle's be able to win now that they are a person short? Will I ever stop being so hot? Of course you know the answer to the second one, but find out about the first next time on Total Drama All Stars- Second Chance!

* * *

 **VOTES:**

*Confessional*

Mike: "Man I can't even remember what happened. I have no clue who to vote for. I guess I'll vote for Lindsay though, as she doesn't seem to have too much going on up here." He then points to his head. "I just know that I won't be going home. I need to win this for Zoey."

Lindsay: "Dakota is kinda hostile. Wait did I use that word right? Who cares. Anyways... Um what were we talking about? Oh I vote Dakota."

Sugar: "Well that Lindsay is about as smart as the pigs back home. I reckon that she is going home, and not the wizard."

DJ: "Mike messed up the challenge for us today. Sorry man."

Dakota: "Sorry Mike, but your plan ended up losing us the challenge today."

Ennui: "I vote for Mike."

Crimson: "I vote for Mike or whatever."

Leonard: "I have channeled a new ability; A vote for Mike."

*Confessional Over*

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

"AHHHHHH!" Mike screamed as he landed on a beach. He looked up and saw that he was on a very small island, and one ginormous building was sitting in front of him. "Hey..." Mike said to himself. "Did they rebuild Playa Des Losas after Duncan burned it down? Maybe being eliminated first won't be so bad after all if I get to live in paradise.

Sure enough, when he walked into the mansion, a whole buffet was laid out and he was prepared to eat.

This was going to be a good month.

* * *

 **Greetings! Sorry that it took forever to get this out, I've been crazy busy. First episode of World Tour Revisited is in Development.**

 **So about the elimination:**

 **Mike- I hate Mike. Like I legit brought him back just to eliminate him. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion on this guy, but I personally don't like him. Sorry to any Mike fans.**

 **Who are you rooting for? Who do you wanna see go next?**

 **Post it in a review :)  
**

 **Until next time, THG19 Out!**

* * *

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Tough Tigers (Blue):**

 **Eva**

 **Jo**

 **Scarlett**

 **Mary**

 **Harold**

 **B**

 **Dave**

 **Ryan**

 **Brave Beavers (Red):**

 **Heather**

 **Anne Maria**

 **Amy**

 **Josee**

 **Alejandro**

 **Brick**

 **Topher**

 **Jacques**

 **Elegant Eagles (Green):**

 **Lindsay**

 **Dakota**

 **Sugar**

 **Crimson**

 **DJ**

Mike

 **Leonard**

 **Ennui**

 **Confident Cougars (Yellow)  
**

 **Leshawna**

 **Dawn**

 **Jasmine**

 **Taylor**

 **Noah**

 **Lightning**

 **Max**

 **Tom**


	3. Episode 3: McLean Family Treasure Trove

**Total Drama World Tour Revisited Introduction is almost complete :)**

Chris: "Last Time on Total Drama All Stars, our teams participated in their first elimination challenge. The teams were forced to play a cheap version of dodgeball. In the end, The Elegant Eagles proved to be the weakest and they lost the challenge, courtesy of Mike. Because of this, it wasn't shocking that Mike was sent home first. Let's see what happens today on Total Drama All Stars: Second Chance!"

 _*Theme Song_ *

In the middle of the forest, the campers on the Elegant Eagles and Tough Tigers all had dealt with the harsh accommodations with only minor complaints, and it was now becoming morning as the sun rose.

"MORNING CAMPERS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS IN 1 HOUR! MEET AT THE BASE OF CALYPSO MOUNTAIN!" Chris announced over the intercom.

Everyone shot up. Scarlett rubbed her head and adjusted her glasses. "This is a very poorly made decision to awake us at this hour. The average adolescent should be getting around 9 hours of sleep, so sleeping for said number of hours would be most beneficial to our health." The brainiac stated matter-of-factly.

Chris heard what she said and announced over the intercom again, "I really don't care, just be ready for torture."

Jo scowled at her team. "Your last performance was pathetic. You know somethings wrong when four-eyes knocks out more people than you." The jock-ette said, pointing a finger at Harold.

"Yeah seriously. You should be able to keep up with my mad skills. GOSH." The nerd said.

Jo spoke again. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. We just have to make sure that we don't end up out here and that we are in the spa hotel this time."

"Yeah, or I'll have to bust some chops." Eva added, holding up a fist that caused most of the team to shake with fear.

* * *

In the Spa Hotel, Leshawna, Taylor, and Tom were relaxing on lounge chairs as two interns gave them pedicures.

"This is exactly what I needed." Tom said, until his face saddened. "If only Jen was here..."

"Who is Jen?" Leshawna asked.

"She is my business partner. We run a fashion blog together." Tom replied.

"What's it called?" Taylor asked from across the room.

" _Now Trending With Tom and Jen!"_ Tom replied with a smile.

"Oh I was on there once. That blog sucked." Taylor responded with a smirk.

Tom smile faded. "Hey you shut up girl! Mind your own buisness!" Leshawna said, defending Tom.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Taylor said, getting up from her chair and walking away.

Tom smiled. "Thanks Leshawna, that was really cool of you."

"No problem, I rea-" She started, until Lightning interrupted her.

"What are you doing in here Tom? Pedicures are for sha-girls." The jock said.

"Know they are not! Anyone can get a pedicure." Tom shouted at the boy.

"Whatever, I gotta go to breakfast or I'll miss my Daily Protein Alignment!" Lightning said, turning on his heel and running to the dining hall.

Leshawna and Tom rolled their eyes and continued to relax.

* * *

"I wonder what the challenge is going to be." Anne Maria questioned as her and the other 7 campers on the Brave Beavers began to walk towards Calypso Mountain.

"Knowing Chris, it will be amazing!" Topher shouted enthusiastically.

"I highly doubt that." Heather said with a scowl.

"Aww come on Heather, brighten up." Alejandro said, grabbing for her hand.

She slapped it away. "Leave me alone." She then ran up and began to talk to Amy.

*Confessional*

Alejandro: "What is wrong with Heather?"

Heather: "Alejandro seriously needs to back off. Anyway, I've decided to team up with Amy. She is very gullible and mean, and people would vote her off before voting me off for sure."

Amy: "Yeah, I'm teamed up with like the best strategist in the whole game. They might as well hand over the million now!"

*Confessional Over*

Topher walked up behind Alejandro and The former let out a sigh. "What's wrong with her?" Alejandro said.

"She is probably PMSing." Topher said dismissively.

"You think so amigo?"

"I know so." Topher replied. His face suddenly lit up. "Hey we are at the base of Calypso Island! And there is Chris!" The fanboy shouted, running towards his idol.

"Hey Chris! Your lo-" Topher began, until the host slapped his hand of Topher's mouth.

"SHUT IT! Don't think I don't remember when you tried to steal my job." Chris said matter-of-factly. "Now go by your team, the other campers have arrived."

Topher walked over to his team. As Chris got ready to announce the challenge. "In today's challenge, teams must use the map and compass provided to search for buried treasure. After you find the loot, bring it back here. Last team back with their treasure will be sending someone home. This challenge will take awhile, so you will probably need to take a break at nightfall and set up camp. Good Luck." Chris then tossed a map and a compass to each of the teams and they were off into the woods.

The teams all were at an even pace, until about 5 minutes in when they found a fork in the road. "We are going left, no questions asked." Heather said, and her team obediently followed.

"I reckon that we should follow them!" Sugar said.

Dakota and DJ exchanged a nervous glance before Dakota shrugged. "Might as well."

The Eagles quickly followed the Beavers down the left path, while the Cougars broke away and dashed down the right path, with the Tigers hot on their heels.

After multiple hours of running without finding anything, the Confident Cougars, who were in the lead, stopped to catch a breath. "I think Leshawna's done for the day." The sista said, before falling to the floor, fast asleep.

"Yeah we should go to bed. I need my beauty sleep." Tom said, before lying down on the grass and falling asleep.

"I second that notion." Noah said, before taking his place on the ground and trying to fall asleep.

"How can you sleep on that disgusting floor? That's so gross and uncomfortable." Taylor vented in disgust.

"What are you talking about? The floor is just so comfortable." Noah sniped sarcastically.

"What? We can't go to sleep now! We have a challenge to win!" Jasmine shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

As she complained, the Tough Tigers ran past them. "Tigers for the win!" Jo shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and smirking at the Cougars as her team passed them up.

Jasmine sighed. "Great, now we've lost out lead."

*Confessional*

Jasmine: "Our team needs to pick up the pace, or we are going to make it in last place and face elimination!"

Lightning: "What a bunch of slackers! Lightning seriously needs to be on a team by himself!" (He then flexed his muscles and kissed his biceps)

Taylor: "You know, I really think that I have a chance to win this thing now that I don't have my mom here to mess up everything. But my lazy team just won't complete the challenge."

Max: "The team sleeping is the perfect chance to pull off something EVIL! The night will cover me like a veil." (He then proceeded to do his evil laugh)

*Confessional Over*

"Why don't we just leave the sleepers here? They are clearly dead weight compared to my superior EVIL skills!" Max suggested.

"Whatever, Max you stay here to guard them. Let's move!" Jasmine commanded, running off. She was quickly followed by Lightning, Dawn, and Taylor.

Once the four got out of earshot, Max spun around. "That foolish Jasmine does not no what EVIL awaits her!" Max then walked away from the people sleeping and spoke to himself again. "Time to fool with the other teams..."

* * *

The Elegant Eagles were currently right behind the third place team, the Brave Beavers, meaning that the Elegant Eagles were in last.

Just then, the Brave Beavers decided that it was time to rest for the night. Most were fine with sleeping on the floor, except 3 certain individuals.

"No way am I sleeping on the dirty ground." Anne Maria stated. "It could mess up my hair."

"Yeah I need to be camera ready." Topher offered, going to sit on a log.

"Agreed." Amy added. "Why would I want to mess up my perfectness by sleeping on the ground?"

"Actually I think the correct word to use would be perfection, ya dumb cow." Sugar said, running up from the Eagles group and into the Beavers camp.

"Excuse me? Look who's talking." Amy said, getting right into Sugar's face.

"GIRL FIGHT!" Topher squealed from the log he was sitting on. Everyone looked at him for a moment, taking their eyes off of the bickering Sugar and Amy. "Oh um sorry..." The host wannabe said once he realized that he had said it out loud.

Sugar then lunged at Amy while she was distracted by Topher, until Alejandro pulled Sugar off of Amy and Heather dragged her ally away from everyone.

"Aww it was just getting good." Topher whined.

"But we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt? Correct?" Alejandro stated.

"Whatever. Let's just sleep I guess." Topher said before lying down, clearly disgusted by the dirty ground.

Everyone from both the Beavers team and the Eagles team settled down and fell asleep, except for two certain mischievous individuals.

The dynamic duo, Josee and Jacques, slowly tip-toed away from the group and hid behind the tree.

"Ok I have a plan to eliminate one of the Goths. But we have to keep quiet." Josee whispered into the male ice dancer's ear.

"Good. I hate them!" Jacques said, his voice rising into a shout.

Josee slapped him across the face. "What was that! What part of keep quiet do you not understand!"

"Sorry." Jacques whispered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leonard said. He had woken up after Jacques shouted.

Josee frowned. "Nice job blowing our cover." She whispered into Jacques ear before turning towards the wizard. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to go to the bathroom, but I heard you plotting to eliminate my teammates! That's level 100 mean!" The LARPer snapped back, getting right into their faces. Leonard then walked deeper into the woods.

"Great, now he knows that we are trying to sabotage them." Josee sighed, knowing that they failed. "We've failed."

"Not exactly." Jacques stated, with a mischievous smile. Then, he pulled the Elegant Eagles map out of his pocket. "I managed to pick pocket him while he was yelling at us."

Josee smiled back. "Those idiots gave their map to him? Leonard? That wasn't smart. But now we can just shred it, they'll get lost, lose the challenge, and blame it on Leonard before he can frame us!"

Jacques then shredded the map to pieces and the evil duo walked back towards their team and fell asleep.

* * *

Jasmine, Lightning, Dawn, and Taylor had been following the map fairly well, and had now found a giant red X on the floor. "Let's get to digging!" Jasmine shouted.

"With what? Our hands?" Taylor asked, cringing.

"Obviously." Jasmine replied.

"No way. I'll ruin my nails."

Jasmine just sighed and shook her head. "Whatever." She then got on her hands and knees and began to dig with her bare hands, with Dawn and Lightning quickly following.

They dug for hours, and eventually reached the bottom of the pit and found the treasure. Lightning quickly grabbed a chest with their team name on it before climbing out of the pit and running off into the forest. "Sha-score!"

As Lightning, Jasmine, Dawn, and Taylor ran away from the treasure, the Tough Tigers passed by them. "How did we fall behind?" Ryan questioned.

"Because you aren't running fast enough." Eva barked from the front of the pack. Her and Jo were basically the unofficial leaders of the Tigers team. The two brawny girls reached the treasure, with the rest of the team hot on their heels, panting heavily.

Jo jumped into the pit of treasure, found the chest with her team's name on it, and tossed it up to Eva. She hoisted herself out of the pit and the team scurried off into the forest, trying to catch up to Jasmine, Dawn, Taylor, and Lightning.

* * *

It was now becoming morning and Sugar slowly sat up. She looked around for her teammates, and saw them all lying on the ground. She quickly walked up to them and shook them awake slowly, trying not to wake up the Brave Beavers, who were sleeping near them.

She managed to wake up the whole Eagle team and the sneaked off a little away's from the other team. "Alright, do you have the map?" DJ asked Leonard.

"Of Course." The wizard replied, reaching into his pocket. His face suddenly became panicked. "It's not in here! A witch must of stole it!"

DJ face palmed. "You lost the map?"

"No! It was stolen!" Leonard declared, raising a fist up into the air.

Dakota slapped a hand over the LARPer's mouth. "Shut up! Your going to wake up the other team." Dakota whispered. She looked behind her and saw a few members of the Beaver's stir and sit up. "Too late." Dakota let out a sigh.

"Oh my gosh! Wake up! We gotta win the challenge! I bet the other teams are already way ahead!" Anne Maria shouted, shaking her teammates awake.

Amy was also currently trying to wake up Jacques. "Wake up!" She shouted into his ear. He still didn't move, so she kicked him in the ribs.

"AHHHHH!" The male ice dancer screamed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Then lets go!" Heather growled impatiently. She started running off into a random direction, her team soon following her.

As the Beaver's ran away, the Eagles began to become nervous. "Come on! Let's just follow them! They still have a map." Lindsay suggested.

"It could be a trap." DJ reasoned. "They could be leading us in the wrong direction."

"We don't have time to debate!" Dakota chastised. "Just pick a direction and lets go!"

"This way!" Sugar yelped, pointing in the direction opposite of the Beavers.

She ran off to said area and the rest of the team reluctantly followed.

* * *

Chris and Chef were still waiting at the base of Calypso Mountain, starting to become impatient. "You think their dead?" Chris wondered aloud.

"Probably." Chef responded, wiping his cleaver off with the bottom of his apron.

Just then, Lightning ran into the clearing. "Here they are now!" Chris shouted excitedly.

Lightning set the chest down in front of Chris, his team following close behind. "No big thing for Lighto-ning!" The jock cheered.

"And that's first place for the Confident Cougars!" The host announced. Eva then ran up to Chris and dropped her chest in front of him. "Looks like the Tigers will have to settle for seconds."

Back at the treasure pit, the Beaver's had arrived and Brick immediately jumped into the pit. He quickly located his team's chest before hoisting it up to the rest of the team.

"About time." Amy muttered.

Alejandro then lifted the chest. "No time for arguing! Let's move!" The team then ran through the forest quickly all the way to the base of Calypso Mountain.

"And that's third place for the Brave Beavers! Look's like the Elegant Eagles are sending someone home again!" Chris announced over the intercom, causing the camera to cut towards a shot of the losing team, all sighing with sadness.

* * *

At the top of Calypso Mountain, the 7 members of the Elegant Eagles sat on tree stumps.

"Wow two eliminations in a row... way to lose." Chris said with a sly grin. Crimson and Ennui leveled a glare at him, causing him to shut up quickly. "Uh, you guys are really scary. Just take your dang coconuts already." He continued, and then threw them both the brown fruit.

"Only four more coconuts left." Chris updated. "The next coconuts go too Dakota, Lindsay, and Sugar." Chris tossed the three blondes their immunity, before turning to the last two campers. "Leonard and DJ... One of you are going home tonight." The boys both looked nervous as Chris continued to speak. "Leonard, you lost your team's map, and DJ, you told your team not to follow the Brave Beaver's, leading them in the wrong direction. Both very valid reasons to be sent home. Although your both losers in your both right, one of you will receive this last coconut. That person is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DJ."

The brickhouse smiled and caught the coconut.

"NOOOOOO! WHY THE WIZARD!" Sugar sobbed, falling to the floor.

"Why does this always happen?" Leonard questioned. "It's almost as if my magic isn't real!"

Chef then walked up and grabbed the LARPer and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Your done, son." The cook yelled into Leonard's ear before strapping him onto the sling shot.

He pulled back and looked at Chris. "3...2...1...FIRE!" Chris yelled.

Chef obeyed and released the slingshot, causing Leonard to go flying off into the night, screaming.

*Confessional*

Sugar: "Oh my team is gonna pay... they voted off the wizard again! Mark my words, they are gonna pay."

*Confessional Over*

Chris began his closing monologue. "That's two down, many more left to go flying. Who will be next to get slung out of this show and out of my life? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars- Second Chance!"

* * *

 **VOTES:**

*Confessional*

Crimson: "Leonard. Obviously."

Dakota: "Who Am I voting for? Leonard. Duh."

Sugar: "As long as it's not me or the wizard, I don't really care worth a darn! But I guess I vote for DJ.

Lindsay: "I vote for Leon."

Leonard: "DJ will be the next one going home, I know that for sure. Who else would we vote for? He has cursed our team!"

Ennui: "Leonard."

DJ: "Sorry bro, but I vote for Leonard."

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

In the middle of the night, a rather plump individual was setting a rope trap. "This is the perfect way too display how evil I truly am!" Max shouted. "It looks like everything is set correctly..."

He stood up and turned to walk away, but his foot got caught in the rope circle, pulling him upside down and into the tree. "Unhand me this instant, low life plant!" The 'Evil' Genius shouted.

Unfortunately, for Max, his screaming had attracted a bear, which looked very angry and began to charge at Max, who was still stuck in his own trap.

The camera cut away from the bear and zoomed out to an aerial view of the island, and the only thing heard was Max screaming.

* * *

 **Yeah so lots of things to talk about right now.**

 **The bonus scene occurred during the challenge, as Max was trying to set a trap for other teams but he ended up getting stuck in it and screamed, attracting a bear. Obviously Max survived this (cartoon logic) xD.**

 **Anyways, about the elimination... Leonard is obvious filler. No reason to keep him around. I don't think anyone will be missing him anyway.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is kinda choppy, but I had a really bad headache today so hopefully that didn't affect the quality of the chapter.**

 **Anyway, I meant to do this last chapter, but I wanted to start putting challenge references down in the Authors Note.**

 **Since it's an All Star season, all of the challenges are references to old challenges from previous seasons.**

 **So last Episode's challenge reference was from Dodgebrawl.**

 **This episodes challenge reference was from The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-THG19**

* * *

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Tough Tigers (Blue):**

 **Eva**

 **Jo**

 **Scarlett**

 **Mary**

 **Harold**

 **B**

 **Dave**

 **Ryan**

 **Brave Beavers (Red):**

 **Heather**

 **Anne Maria**

 **Amy**

 **Josee**

 **Alejandro**

 **Brick**

 **Topher**

 **Jacques**

 **Elegant Eagles (Green):**

 **Lindsay**

 **Dakota**

 **Sugar**

 **Crimson**

 **DJ**

Mike

Leonard

 **Ennui**

 **Confident Cougars (Yellow)  
**

 **Leshawna**

 **Dawn**

 **Jasmine**

 **Taylor**

 **Noah**

 **Lightning**

 **Max**

 **Tom**


End file.
